


The Three Times John Laurens Got Traumatised

by notchason



Series: One-shots [Hamilton] [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, I'll see you in hell after this one @founding fathers, John is oblivious, Look away jesus, M/M, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchason/pseuds/notchason
Summary: The title speaks for itself.





	The Three Times John Laurens Got Traumatised

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be studying

I.

When he walked in his dorm room in college, John Laurens did not expect to see anything out of the ordinary. It was a normal, dare he say - rather boring - Saturday. It was just past noon, and he has come back from a coffee with Lafayette. They weren't out for too long, by any means. He had left maybe an hour ago and Alexander has been studying as per usual, with his nose stuck in one of his textbooks, practically ignoring him when John said he'll go out for a little while. The small man absentmindedly waved him goodbye.

Maybe he was just too oblivious sometimes. Maybe it should have been his first clue that something was "wrong" when he heard banging sounds before he entered the dorm. But it weren't banging sounds as in 'sex sounds' (per se), it was more something like headboard of the bed hitting the wall in a steady, ruthless rhythm. If you really listened carefully, you could discern a raw, tired moan between all that noise. But John did not bother to listen carefully. He fiddled with the keys before pushing the right one in. As soon as the door were barely an inch ajar, there was the squeaking of a bed that should have been his final warning, the ultimate People Are Fucking, Go Away™ alert. He stepped inside and slowly pushed the door closed.

And boy, oh boy, it was quite the sight. Two men, one of which was his roommate, Alexander I-have-to-study Hamilton and a man with a fabulous afro hair and rich, brown skin. From the position they were in, John couldn't quite see who the men was - in any case, he didn't want to look at them anymore than he had to, quickly turning around and covering his face.

" _Fuck_ ", Alexander hissed. He got down from the man - oh yea, he was _riding_ him - and pulled on an oversized white shirt (obviously not his, it must have been from that guy) and walked up to John. "Hey, Laurens -"

"The fuck, Hamilton!!?", John screeched, much to the amusement of the man that was still in Alexander's bed, for he heard a clear chuckle.

"I thought you were out, I wouldn't have brought anyone if I knew you were coming back this soon -"

"I literally told you that I'll be back in an hour. But you don't listen, of course you don't."

Laurens marched to the makeshift kitchen area where he and Alex could talk in peace without John having to turn around not to see anything he didn't wanna see of the other man.

"I truly didn't mean this - you know I didn't."

John sighed, scratching his temple, "I know."

"Okay. Do you wanna stay or go?" Alexander glanced down towards the hard-on he was still sporting, very visible under the thin fabric of the white shirt. John and himself were very well past that stage for it to make things awkward (Lord knows they themselves got busy on some occasions) and John nodded with understanding. He slipped out of the apartment (luckily) without seeing the dark man's face, though he could swear he has seen him somewhere. He walks straight to Hercules' dorm in vain attempt to forget or unsee what he just witnessed.

II.

This time John refuses to take any of the blame.

They were at a party, since only yesterday did they graduate. Wasted over his ass, John stumbled in the bathroom. He opened a stall door and went inside, locking them quickly. He unzipped his flyer when he heard loud noise, something like more people than one trying to get inside the said bathroom, tripping over themselves. They were in the same condition as was John. Through a small creak on the door, John could tell it was Alex. He'd recognise a bun that messy anywhere. There was another man with him, dark skin and afro-styled hair, he could have sworn he has seen him already. He watched Alex push the man onto the sink space and start undoing his pants.

Fuck.

Alex let the man do the same for him. Suddenly his boxers were down and the man had hooked his legs around Alexander's waist. Alex spat on his palm and even though he didn't see what was the gesture for, John knew its purpose all too well. A steady gasp came out of the man's mouth as Alexander pushed in. A moment later, man's feet dug in the flesh of Alex's ass, burying the smaller man deeper in himself.

 _Fuck_.

John endured the pain of having to listen to them and pretend he was never here. He never told Alex about it, there was no real purpose of it. But to this day, he still can't get the moment out of his head.

III.

John knew it. He knew who the tall man with amazing hair and perfect skin was. It took him years to figure out but HA! Thomas Jefferson. He knew it before he has seen the less-than-pg acts the pair did today. John noticed how, even though they fight and insult one another at debates, they move with complete ease around each other. They subtly brush themselves against the other. And sure, Hercules said that it might as well be platonic - before he started dating Peggy Schuyler in college, there were rumours about himself and Lafayette, even though Laf had a girlfriend - Adrianne - back in France, to whom he's faithful to.

He walks in Secretary of State's office. One would think that not only should you repress your urges when you're at work, the fact you work at the White House and being of such high rank shouldn't even put it to question.

He walks in without knocking and sees Thomas Jefferson flat against the table with his legs in the air, hands clasped under his knees to hold them, and another pair of arms supporting them as well. The other man's head was down therefore John was unable to see quite well. He vaguely noticed that Thomas' cock was freed, and that the region of the other's interest was much more _southern_ \- to put it that way.

"Jesus -  _fuck_ ", Thomas whined, hands gripping the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white. Neither of them figured out that somebody had walked in on them. Thomas came with a strained groan, spilling all over his suit and magenta tie. The man behind him straightened himself up - Alexander Hamilton, in the flesh, of course.

All this time, John was turned sideways. He was unsure what to do, he just came to deliver some papers to Jefferson. He didn't ask for this.

"John! The fuck!?"

"I came to being Mr. Jefferson some papers from Washington." John said coldly.

Thomas was still on his back, making Alex rush and shut the door closed before grabbing and jerking the papers from Laurens' hands. "Thanks", he muttered.

John left wordlessly. Well, from the bright side, at least he knows who the Mistery Man™ was all these years.


End file.
